The present application is directed to an air purifier for removing particles or contaminants from air. The air purifier preferably removes dust and other particles from a room, typically in a household environment. More particularly, the present application is directed to an air purifier that allows a user to change the orientation of the air purifier depending on the desired location of the air purifier and that provides for a predetermined center of gravity that reduces the likelihood that the air purifier will tip over.
As room air and the atmosphere in general becomes contaminated, dusty or otherwise dirtied, the general population becomes aware of discomforts and other disadvantages associated with contaminated air. Air purification and/or filtration devices of various shapes, sizes and capacities have become popular as a result of the increased awareness of household air quality and air quality in general. Various air purifiers or air filtration devices are available for home or industrial use. However, such air purifiers typically only operate in one orientation, which limits a user's ability to place the air purifier in a desired location.
It would be desirable to construct an air purifier that removes particles or contaminants, including dust, from air and is capable of operating in more than one orientation to allow a user to place the air purifier in a variety of locations. Furthermore, it would also be desirable to construct an air purifier that has a predetermined center of gravity such that the air purifier is less likely to tip over particularly when in a vertical operating orientation.